


Touching

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby waits for Chris to return from the hole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

Toby hasn’t been touched in days. Not really.  
Chris is in the hole, and he waits for him to come back.  
When he first came to Oz, he was used to Genevieve’s soft touch, her delicate hands, her sweet mouth.  
He knew the light and fluttery touch of his children.  
After that he was Schillinger’s bitch. Prag.  
From a velvet hand to an iron first in no time.  
It’s no wonder he couldn’t touch gen when they had their conjugal.  
He couldn’t touch her or get hard for her.  
Every touch was suddenly a reminder of the nightly rapes.  
Then he lost Gen.  
The memory of her face was already fading, as her letter reached him.  
She reached from beyond the grave to crush him.  
He recalls Keller’s comforting touch and how at first he shied away from it.  
He recalls Keller’s rough hands and his hard cock touching Toby’s thigh as they kissed.  
He recalls the flavor of alcohol on Keller’s breath, and the rough touch of the guards as they deprived him of his one source of comfort.  
He drinks now.  
He’s a fool in love.  
Soon Chris will come back.  
Then everything will be okay.  
Toby laughs at this naïve notion.  
Of course it wont.  
They are in Oz.  
But you take the comforts you get.  
Inside he nurtures a desire to be touched.  
Touched in anyway possible.


End file.
